


An Old-New Sensation

by SilvaTalbot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Confessions, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Drunken Confessions, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaTalbot/pseuds/SilvaTalbot
Summary: What would happen if an Au Ra rubbed their horns against Sidurgu's?
Relationships: Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	An Old-New Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: Alcohol usage, DRK quest line spoilers. WoL is buzzed but _not drunk_ , still tagged with "drunken confession" just in case. Death mention pertaining to Sidurgu's past.
> 
> \---
> 
> From a prompt: “Xaela WoL rubbing their horns against Sid’s as a sign of affection. Sid hasn't had contact with any other Xaela since he was a child and it absolutely floors him. Maybe even tears up a bit.”

"So," Zaya began, taking a swig of spiced hard cider from her glass. "You haven't been around your kin in decades, because of idiot Ishgardians, aye?" she queried, huffing her displeasure. The Xaela never did like working for them, even now that the Dragonsong War had ended. Though being branded a heretic on your appearance alone by a fair majority of the populace would do that to anyone, now wouldn't it?

That was why she connected with Sidurgu so strongly. She may not have been as skilled as the Dark Knight like the man sitting before her, but he knew all too well the scorn that came with being an Au Ra in Ishgard. The uptight fools thought they were dragons, and as such, were heretics in a religion they held no faith in. Yet here they were, in the Forgotten Knight, sharing a drink together, with no one even casting a second glance at the pair, let alone glare.

Besides, who would dare glare at the woman who played no small role in ending the Dragonsong War? That revealed the ugly truths hidden away for hundreds of years by King Thordan VII and the Heaven's Ward? That saved these people from further bloodshed and ruin in a war fought under false pretenses?

This woman who went so far as to forgo her usual blade in favor of a heavily stigmatized weapon bigger than her body, not just to prove a point but out of spite for the religion that saw her with such scorn?

Fray would have been proud to see the things she accomplished, Zaya imagined.

"Since I was a child, yes," Sidurgu replied, a chill in his tone, taking a drink from his mug. "You know the story, Zaya, and I do not wish to repeat it."

Zaya knew the story all too well—how the Ishgardians thought his tribe were heretics, born of union between man and dragon, yet the Orl tribe were fleeing Othard with the invasion of the Garlean Empire. For their trouble, they were slaughtered like beasts. As for Sidurgu, he was the only one left alive. She knew that if she didn’t have Haurchefant and House Fortemps backing her, she would have met the same fate… though she would have taken several down with her.

“Of course, it’s a cruel thing to ask of you to relive old traumas,” Zaya responded with a gentle nod. “I would never ask that of you, Sid.” Finishing off her drink, Zaya gave him a warm smile—a rarity for the normally professional woman, but a couple drinks would usually make her more amiable, and the Ishgardians certainly knew how to brew strong hard cider, much to her surprise. "I do know the story, and yet you stay here for some reason," she smirked at him, knowing _exactly_ the reason why he stayed, though he would never admit it aloud. "It's admirable, wanting to help a lot that deem your existence and profession a sin, punishable by death."

Sidurgu gave Zaya a heavy huff, turning his gaze away from her. "I am here because I am needed here," he said, knowing he was speaking only a half-truth. "No more, no less."

The real reason was currently sleeping in a private inn room, while the two Xaela ate and drank in relative peace.

"I do sincerely wish you would travel with me, Sid. Rielle would be a welcome companion as well. Hell, she'd probably enjoy the time away from the cold," Zaya teased, rising from her seat and striding over to Sidurgu. "Besides, it gets really lonely sometimes and," leaning in close, the seafoam-haired Xaela rubbed a horn against his, causing the larger man to nearly jump out of his seat in absolute shock, "it would be nice to to share a journey with you."

Zaya knew what she was doing, rubbing her horns against his. She wondered if he even remembered the sensation. While their horns were strong, they were sensitive to certain kinds of sensations, hence why rubbing them together was a sign of closeness and affection among their kind, and not a gesture to be taken lightly by any means.

"Why?" Sid asked, his normally stern voice shaken with an emotion he couldn't quite place at the sudden sensation he hadn't felt in _years_ —an intimate exchange of affection that only Au Ra could share with one another.

"You remember what that means, aye?" Zaya whispered, almost teasing the man before her. "You now understand why I asked you to come with me, I hope." She stepped back to get a better look at his response.

She hadn't expected tears to form in Sidurgu’s teal eyes. Had he been that starved for touch and affection? Or was it the _type_ of affection she had given him that had nearly caused the stern Dark Knight to nearly break down before her, in public no less? She knew it wasn’t the drink, he had a far stronger tolerance than she did.

"I... I didn't know that it would be so intense for you, Sid," Zaya quickly apologized, panic crossing her features, fearing that she had inadvertently crossed a line with him in her slightly inebriated state. "I am sorry if I went too far."

Zaya had admired him quite a bit, not just because he was the first Xaela she had seen in many years. Fray had spoken of Sidurgu in depth to her during her downtime, before the two had met, and to her, Sidurgu sounded like the kind of person she would be interested in. Loyal, blunt, no-nonsense. The type of person that she valued as a friend, as family.

_As a partner._

Zaya's fears were put to rest as Sidurgu stood, taking the diminutive woman by the hand, pulling her close to his chest. "Tomorrow, we shall inform Rielle that we will be leaving Ishgard for a time." With his off hand, he thumbed away the tears in his eye, quickly regaining his outward composure. "But you know as well as I that our journey is temporary, and that we will return to Ishgard well before you, Zaya. And I..."

Leaning forward, Sidurgu rubbed his horn against hers, murmuring just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I want you to return to me and tell me about your adventures in private. For now, let us retire to a room. _Together,_ " he added, the final word nearing a command.

Zaya shuddered at the sudden change in his voice, giving him a quick nod of approval as the two headed off to an inn room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short snippet, cleaned up and expanded on. Zaya seemed like the best fit—a mercenary who _really_ loathes all the major powers. 
> 
> She is also the only Xaela WoL that I have at the time of this writing who would be interested in Sidurgu.
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any tags!
> 
> \---
> 
> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over!


End file.
